Matt Cordell
Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell is the main antagonist later turned something of an anti-hero in the Maniac Cop trilogy of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Maniac Cop vs. Officer Downe (Completed) Battles Royale * Cops Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ash Williams * Berserker Predator * Jason Voorhees * The Predator * RoboCop * Solomon Grundy * The Tall Man * The Terminator * Victor Crowley * Xenomorphs *Stubbs the Zombie History Officer Matthew Cordell was a good New York Cop with a good life. That is until the city's corrupt mayor Jerry Killium realized that crime that he was involved in was being closed-in on by Cordell. So the mayor and Cordell's superiors framed him for "violating people's rights" and he was incarcerated at Sing Sing. While there Cordell was ambushed and brutally murdered by three prisoners who Cordell had incarcerated years before. Returning from the grave as an almost unstoppable undead killing machine, Matt Cordell A.K.A the Maniac Cop set out on a bloody mission to slay all those responsible for his framing and murder. And god help anyone else foolish enough to get in his way. Death Battle info Matt Cordell is a seemingly unstoppable undead monster. He has survived two explosions, being drowned in cold water, falling from several stories, and more. He has a wide range of deadly toys at his disposal. The most notable of which is his baton with a hidden sword inside. Matt also can't feel physical pain. Feats *Has slain dozens of people. *Managed to go on three killing sprees. *Exposed those who framed him. *Cleared Kate Sullivans name *Walked through a glass sheet effortlessly *Killed a woman just by squeezing her throat until her neck broke. *Casually lifted a man and tossed him several feet in the air with one arm and shot him five times without missing. *Beat a woman to death against a wall. *Hung a man with his own belt. *Jammed his blade completely through Jack Forrest and snuck upon him without making any noise. *Threw a man through several wooden walls without him losing momentum. *Casually ripped the door off a car. *Busted down a steel door in a prison effortlessly *Stopped a chainsaw with one hand. *Moved a car with his hands *Avoided shotgun blasts *Can kill people faster than they can react. *Massacred an entire police station in minutes without anyone hardly able to act. *Was able to plan out and go on a deadly rampage while with severe brain damage. *Survived being repeatedly stabbed and beaten, his face mutilated with deep cuts. And that was before he became a monster. *Didn't even flinch when stabbed with his own weapon. *Is completely resistant to gunfire. *Continued fighting even after losing an arm and being set of fire. *Came back after falling through a concrete wall and several stories onto a bus, which exploded, after being lit of fire, and stabbed with his own weapon. *Threw a man at a wall so hard his neck broke on impact. *Survived being impaled straight through his body by a large metal pipe and crashing a police van into freezing cold water. *Continued to function after being blown up inside his car by an oxygen tank. *Is incredibly stealthy and evasive, known to appear out of nowhere and vanish just as quickly as he appeared. *Framed Jack for the murders he committed and had almost all of New York believe he was the Maniac Cop. *Can speak and understand human speech even after sustaining tremendous damage. *Is very skilled with his weapons and murder. *Is a great hand-to-hand combatant. *Can easily create make-shift weapons when needed. Weaknesses *While great at tanking, his body does not appear able to heal from damage. Or at least not entirely. *Seems to be particularly vulnerable towards fire. As large and powerful explosions seem effective at incapacitating him. Weapons used *A Billy Club that's has a sword-like blade concealed inside. *Revolver *Calico machine gun pistol *Handcuffs *Shotgun *Wet cement *Belts *Cell bars *Police Car *Police Van *Fire *Deliberators *X-Ray *Fire axe Victims Killed *Possible prior victims *Three Unseen Terrorists *Unseen Rapist *Unseen Mafia Chief *Cassie Philips *Sam *Unnamed Musician *Unseen United States Delegate *Ellen Forrest *Seven Unnamed Officers *Two additional Officers mentioned by Killium's assistant. *Sally Noland *Frank McCrae *Pike *Ripley *Fowler *Unnamed Watchman *Bremmur *Jerry Killium *Unnamed Store Clerk *Jack W. Forrest Jr. *Unnamed Traffic Officer *Unnamed Cab Driver *Theresa Mallory *Two Unnamed Police Officers *Clancy *Eighteen Unnamed Officers *Unnamed Convict *Unnamed Guard *The Three Unnamed Prisoners who murdered him *An additional prisoner *Steven Turkell *Unnamed Man *Dr. Peter Myerson *Dr. Powell *Three Unnamed Reporters who helped frame Kate *Tribble *Kate Sullivan (removed her from Life Support) *Houngan Malfaiteur Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Zombies